Taffeta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is a racer from the game Sugar Rush. She is a minor antagonist in Wreck-It Ralph (where she is voiced by Mindy Kaling), and she is part of a minor subplot in Ralph Breaks the Internet (where she is voiced by Melissa Villaseñor). Her theme is strawberry candy, and her signature kart is the Pink Lightning. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both Taffyta and Jubileena Bing-Bing are unlocked by completing the first track, Sweet Ride. Physical Appearance￼Edit Taffyta is a young light tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a pinkish nose, a strawberry cap, a hot pink glittery dress, brilliant pink jacket, and pink and white candy cane like stockings, and sneakers. Her helmet has a turquoise brim and her collar is also turquoise. She has blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a strawberry helmet similar to her dress with a pink visor while racing. Physical Appearance Taffyta is a young light tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a pinkish nose, a strawberry cap, a hot pink glittery dress, brilliant pink jacket, and pink and white candy cane like stockings, and sneakers. Her helmet has a turquoise brim and her collar is also turquoise. She has blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a strawberry helmet similar to her dress with a pink visor while racing. Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's former rival and nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and brash to others, particularly Vanellope. She is the ringleader of the Sugar Rush gang, so the other racers always follow her because of her abrasive personality. Since she is second only to King Candy, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and accepting. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the Random Roster Race, Taffyta is intent on getting Vanellope disqualified. She and the other racers are later seen bullying Vanellope in the junkyard, destroying the Likkity-Split and is where Taffyta pushes Vanellope into a chocolate puddle. She is later chased off by Ralph along with the other racers. Near the climax, she and her friends see Vanellope in the race and try to sabotage her by telling Candlehead to light up cherry bombs to slow her down. Their plan fails, however, and they are the ones to fall out of the race. Later, when Vanellope is revealed to be princess and Taffyta's memory is restored, Taffyta apologizes for her behavior and the two become good friends. In the post-film tie-in book, One Sweet Race, Taffyta is still shown to be rather cocky, teasing towards those who don't race as well as her. This could imply she is simply programmed to be arrogant. Category:Females Category:Wreck It Ralph characters